24 Hours in Card Captor Sakura
by Dellchat
Summary: What happens to the Card Captor Sakura characters in 24 hours? A lot....
1. 7:00AM to 8:00AM

Card Captor Sakura 24  
  
note: Story format is from the show "24"  
  
The following events take place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM  
Somewhere in Russia...  
  
There are two men standing inside a building. They are talking to a person who is handcuffed to a steel chair.  
"Who are you?" asks one of the men   
The man on the chair does not respond. He simply stares at the ground.  
"I asked you, WHO ARE YOU?!" the man said.  
The man on the chair still did not respond. The man standing pulls out a Smith and Wesson pistol and unloads a whole clip on the man...  
"Die..." says the man...  
  
Somewhere in America....  
  
"Freeze, freeze!" yells a police officer running down the street.  
"S***, how'd I get into this mess!" thinks the man running away from the police officer.  
"Freeze, or else!" yells the police officer.  
"You'll never catch me!" yells the man back to the officer.  
The police officer pulls out his standardized Heckler and Koch pistol and shoots a short burst of 3 bullets...right into the man's head...  
  
In Tomoeda, Japan...  
  
Sakura was late for school. It was her day for cleaning duty, and she totally forgot about it. She quickly runs down the stairs.  
"Hi, father! Hi, Touya!" yells Sakura to her father and brother.  
"Hey squirt. You're still here? I thought you had cleaning duty today," said Touya.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know, I think I'm just going to skip breakfast today, dad, I'm a bit late," said Sakura.  
"You know, I learned that eating breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Sakura. You should eat a nutritious breakfast," said Sakura's father.  
"It's ok. I'll just get something later, bye everyone!" Sakura said while running out the door with her rollerblades.  
  
7:10:56  
7:10:57  
7:10:58  
7:10:59  
7:11:00  
  
Sakura arrives to school, just 4 minutes before school starts. She sees Tomoyo walking out of a classroom.  
"Tomoyo! What's up?" asked Sakura to her best friend.  
"Oh Sakura, I didn't see you this morning, did you oversleep?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Yeah, I kind of forgot. Geez, the one time I get early morning cleaning duty, I'm late," said Sakura.  
"Well, it's ok. I had cleaning duty too, and I did all of it," said Tomoyo.  
"Really? Thanks Tomoyo, I owe you one," replied Sakura.  
"Ok, I'll remember that. Hey, are you ready for the math quiz later?" asked Tomoyo.  
"Are you serious? We have a math quiz? Ohhhhh, I hate math!" proclaimed Sakura loudly.  
"Well, at least it's nothing too hard," said Tomoyo.  
"Arg!" proclaimed Sakura  
  
In Hong Kong...  
  
Syaoran Li woke up late...again. He had to get ready for the 9:00 am flight to Tokyo, and he totally forgot about it. He ran downstairs to the kitchen...to find his mother waiting for him.  
"You overslept, Li. What am I supposed to do with you?" asked his mother.  
"I'm sorry mother," was all Li could say.  
"I will forgive you this time. You have a flight to catch, I can drive you to the airport.  
"Hai, thank you mother," replied Li.  
  
7:20:56  
7:20:57  
7:20:58  
7:20:59  
7:21:00  
  
Sakura's first class...  
  
Sakura just started Japanese class for the day. She pulled out her homework. It was to write a 4 page essay. She had done it the night before, and stayed up late; the reason she was late for cleaning duty. The teacher collected the essay. Of course, the ones who forgot were sent outside the classroom and given a punishment.  
"Did you here what the teacher did to one of the students who forgot to hand in an essay?" whispered Tomoyo to Sakura's ear.  
"What?" asked Sakura.  
"He sent them to the hallway, and made him raise both of his hand, and just stand there for 40 minutes. Then the teacher made him stay another 30 minutes, holding a chair. The teacher almost got fired because of that," said Tomoyo.  
"Yikes, good thing I did the essay," said Sakura.  
"Yeah. Hey, we also have a music quiz today," said Tomoyo.  
"Huh? We do? On what?" asked Sakura.  
"We have to play a small song from the book on our flute," replied Tomoyo.  
"Gee, my day is going spectacular!" proclaimed Sakura.  
"It could get worse," replied Tomoyo...  
  
Elsewhere, in a Sahara desert  
  
Two archeologists are in the middle of the desert, and they find some odd artifact.  
"What do you think it is?" asked one of the archeologists.  
"I don't know, but I think I know who might," replied the other archeologist.  
"Who?" asked the first archeologist.  
"You'll see," said the other archologist.  
  
7:29:56  
7:29:57  
7:29:58  
7:29:59  
7:30:00  
  
In a school in London, England  
  
Eriol was in school. He was in the middle of English class. He was quite bored, since the teacher was reading a story to them. Eriol already knew the story, and did not pay attention. Instead he daydreamed about his times in Japan.  
"Ah, that Sakura girl. She was quite cute. That Li guy really liked her. I wonder what happened. Hey, maybe I should go seem them later," thought Eriol.  
"ERIOL! Are you paying attention?" yelled the teacher.  
"Oh....yes, sir!" replied Eriol startlingly.  
"Good, then I guess you can answer my question," said the teacher.  
"Whoops..." thought Eriol...  
  
Back in Sakura's Japanese Class  
  
The teacher gave the class worksheets to work on. They were learning how to do the past conjugates of Japanese. Each of them worked with a partner. Of course, Sakura and Tomoyo worked together.  
"Why do we have to learn the past conjugates of Japanese?" asked Sakura to Tomoyo.  
"Shhh....Sakura, don't say that too loud," replied Tomoyo.  
"Miss Kinomoto! May I speak to you?" said the teacher.  
"Oh no!" said Sakura.  
Sakura walked upto the teacher's desk.  
"Miss Kinomoto, I heard that comment, but I'll forgive you this time. I just received an envelope from the main office, and they wanted me to give it to you," the teacher said, as he gave the envelope to Sakura.  
"Thank you, sir," said Sakura, and she returned to her seat.  
  
7:39:56  
7:39:57  
7:39:58  
7:39:59  
7:40:00  
  
At the Hong Kong airport  
  
Syaoran Li walked out of the car, and was about to go into the airport terminal.  
"Um, Syaoran Li, aren't you forgetting anything?" asked his mother.  
"Well, I have my luggage, I have my passport, I have my ticket, I think I have everything," said Li while checking his bags.  
"Li, aren't you going to give your mother a good-bye kiss?" asked his mother.  
"Mom! That's sooooo embarassing!" said Li.  
"Ok. My baby is growing up so fast, he's too cool to show his mother love," said his mom as she got back into the car.  
Li felt bad, but his mom always played these tricks with his mind. He grabbed his luggage, and entered the airport terminal.  
  
At the Seijou High School...  
  
Touya and Yukito are in the middle of chemistry class. They are learning about the triple bonds of nitrogen molecules, when Touya comes up with an interesting question.  
"Yukito, I've been having this weird feeling all day, like it's not going to go right. Have you had this feeling too?" asked Touya.  
"Well, actually, I've been feeling this apprehension for about the past week," replied Yukito.  
"I wonder what's going to happen," pondered Touya.  
"I'm sure it's nothing. It's probably the sushi we ate at that restaurant a few days ago," replied Yukito and he started laughing.  
"Yeah, maybe," replied Touya.  
"Mr. Kinomoto, can you please come here," said the chemistry teacher.  
"Gee, what did I do now?" thought Touya as he walked up to the desk.  
"Mr. Kinomoto, nothing is wrong. I just received this envelope from the main office, and they wanted me to give it to you," said the teacher.  
"Thank you, teacher," replied Touya as he walked back to his seat.  
"I wonder what's in the envelope," pondered Touya.  
  
7:49:56  
7:49:57  
7:49:58  
7:49:59  
7:50:00  
  
Back in Sakura's Japanese class  
  
Sakura was itching to get out of Japanese class. She wanted to get to science. Today was the exciting day when they tried looking at parasites under the microscope, and Sakura was quite excited.  
"Only five more minutes," thought Sakura  
  
7:51:01  
7:51:02  
7:51:03  
  
"Arg, why is the clock going so slow?" Sakura asked hereself.  
"Hey, Sakura, my mom was wondering if you wanted dinner tonight. She said that she's going to buy some delicious noodles and dumplings," said Tomoyo.  
"Really? Of course, I'll be there before you can say 'Kero'," replied Sakura.  
"Cool," Tomoyo said, as she started to pack up her bags to get ready for the next class.  
"Hey, Tomoyo, I was wondering, do you have this feeling of something bad?" asked Sakura to Tomoyo.  
"No, not really. Maybe it's because of the math quiz, Sakura," replied Tomoyo and she started to laugh.  
"Yeah, maybe," replied Sakura, as she started to laugh.  
  
7:53:58  
7:53:59  
7:54:00  
  
Back at the Hong Kong airport  
  
Li went through the metal and bag detectors with no problem. He pulled out his ticket to the counter lady, and was asked to wait in the seats for boarding. He was a hour early, but he knew that his mother wouldn't have it any other way. He sat down on the seat, and started to think about Sakura.  
"Sakura, I'm coming back to get you. Wait for me," thought Li  
  
7:54:58  
7:54:59  
7:55:00  
  
Sakura's Japanese Class ended and she quickly went out to the hallway. She opened up her envelope and found that it was a notice from her father.  
"Sakura, I had to leave on an improptu trip. Food is in the refegerator. I hope you don't mind. I will be back tomorrow. Meet Touya after school and come back home safely. Love, Dad" said the letter.  
"Improptu trip? That's odd," thought Sakura to herself  
  
"Improptu trip?" Touya asked himself. He quickly walked to his next class, Algebra. He did not like algebra too much, but he walked into his next class...  
  
"Sakura, are you waiting for me?" Li asked himself as he was sitting on the seat in the airport, waiting for the boarding.  
  
"Yes, I would like a flight to Japan," said Eriol on his cell phone. He quickly got out of the bathroom, and walked to his next class.  
  
"Yes, time for parasites!" said Sakura.  
"You seem excited," replied Tomoyo.  
"Yup!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
7:59:56  
7:59:57  
7:59:58  
7:59:59  
8:00:00  
The story continues....how are all the random events connected? Why are all the characters feeling apprehension? Why is Eriol going to Japan? More to come.... 


	2. 8:00AM to 9:00AM

The following events take place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM  
  
In Tomoeda, Japan....  
  
It was Science class for Sakura and Tomoyo. Today was the exciting day when they examined parasites.  
"Yes, parasites. I've been waiting all week for this," said Sakura  
"You are so weird Sakura," replied Tomoyo.  
"Now, kids, remember, parasites are dangerous and they are the reason for sickness and other diseases. We will examine a few harmless parasites today," said the teacher to the class.  
"Alright!" thought Sakura....  
  
Back at the Hong Kong airport  
  
Li was waiting impatiently at the waiting area  
"Why do planes take so long? This is stupid, I need to get to Japan right now," thought Syaoran.  
"Excuse me sir, but please be patient. We are working to provide as much convenience as possible," replied the lady by the gate door.  
"Sakura, please, hold on," thought Li  
At the Seijou High School...  
  
Chemistry ended, and all the students were heading towards the hallway. Touya and Yukito were walking together to the next class, Advanced English.  
"So what was in the envelope?" asked Yukito.  
"A letter from my dad. Nothing too serious. He wants me to go and bring Sakura after school," replied Touya.  
"Oh, ok. Hey, did you hear? There's some sort of new discovery in the Saharas," said Yukito.  
"Discovery? What discovery?" asked Touya.  
"I don't know. Something about ancient artifacts, they say that the artifacts might have some sort of magic, that's the interesting part," replied Yukito.  
"Hmm....I'll have to check out the news later," replied Touya  
"Yup, let's go to English," said Yukito.  
"Ok," replied Touya.  
  
8:10:56  
8:10:57  
8:10:58  
8:10:59  
8:11:00  
Back in Hong Kong...  
  
Li's mother was feverently watching the morning news. She was interested by the headline.  
"A new discovery?" asked Li's mother to her head.  
The TV camera zoomed in on the small artifact the archeologist was holding.  
"Oh no, oh no," Li's mother started to chant. She quickly grabbed her jacket and started to head towards the Hong Kong Airport....  
Back in Tomoeda...  
  
Sakura was looking at the parasite. It seemed to be moving very slowly. Sakura could see that the parasite was absorbing all the small molecules surrounding it.  
"Hey Tomoyo, I was wondering, isn't today the first home soccer game?" asked Sakura.  
"Hey that's right, I almost forgot. Are you going to it?" asked Tomoyo.  
Sakura suddenly had a flashback, she remembered how Li played soccer everyday after school. He was so handsome and athletic....  
"I don't know, I might not go today. I think Touya has something to do, so I have to go with him," replied Sakura  
"Ok, hey, the parasite is moving faster," replied Tomoyo.  
Sakura looked back at the microscope...  
  
8:19:56  
8:19:57  
8:19:58  
8:19:59  
8:20:00  
Back at the school in London, England  
  
Eriol is at the nurse's office  
"I haven't been feeling good today," Eriol said to the nurse.  
"Well, let's take your temperature," replied the nurse.  
The nurse brought out a temperature and placed it on Eriol's mouth. Eriol used a small magic trick and brought the thermometer to 100 degrees Farenheit.  
"Yikes, Eriol, I think your coming down with the flu. I think I will excuse you for the rest of the day," said the nurse  
"Yes, yes, the plan is working," Eriol thought to himself...  
Back at Hong Kong airport...  
  
Li is hanging out at a small airport store. He paid for a muffin and a small cup of orange juice. He was hungry, missing breakfast at home.  
"Ugh, hunger is evil. I am so hungry," Li said out loud.  
"Hey, you can always buy another muffin," replied the man at the counter  
8:29:56  
8:29:57  
8:29:58  
8:29:59  
8:30:00  
Back at Tomoeda...  
  
Sakura noticed that the parasite that was tranquil just a few moments ago was now going bezerk. It was abosorbing everything around it, growing bigger.  
"Uh, Tomoyo, this parasite is going crazy, I think," said Sakura.  
"I don't think it's anything to worry about," replied Tomoyo.  
Suddenly, they hear a glass shatter. They look towards where the sound came from. They notice that a fellow student had accidentally dropped the parasite glass slide. The teacher quickly grabbed a paper towel and started to clean off the mess.  
"Oh boy, she's in trouble," said Sakura.  
"Yeah, I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble," replied Tomoyo.  
In Seijou High School  
  
Touya was trying to learn the different uses of silent sounds in English. There was a big quiz tomorrow, and he needed to pass it. He was struggling a bit.  
"So pneumonia has a silent P?" Touya asked Yukito.  
"Yup. We have to remember that. I heard there might be other hard ones too," replied Yukito.  
"Geez, this is crazy. Why is English so hard?" asked Touya  
"I don't know. Hey, isn't today someone's birthday?" asked Yukito.  
"It's your birthday?" asked Touya.  
"No, no. Someone else...." replied Yukito.  
"Who?" asked Touya.  
"Nakuru..." replied Yukito.  
"Oh...." said Touya  
  
8:39:56  
8:39:57  
8:39:58  
8:39:59  
8:40:00  
  
At a highway in Hong Kong  
  
Li's mother was in a big traffic jam. There was a 10 car pile up in front, and there were no detours. She was here to stay.  
"Damn, damn, I need to get to Li!" yelled Li's mother as she continued to curse.  
"Li, don't go to Japan!" exclaimed Li's mother suddenly....  
At a travel agency at London, England...  
  
Eriol walks up to the counter and asks for his ticket to Japan.  
"Aren't you a bit too young to go? And why did you come so early? It's only the morning," said the counter person.  
"I am in a rush, please hand the ticket, here is my credit card," replied Eriol.  
"Yish, kids these days," responded the counter person.  
THe counter person handed Eriol the plane ticket. Eriol had to get to the Heathrow Airport by 10:00 AM. He quickly left the travel agency.  
  
8:49:56  
8:49:57  
8:49:58  
8:49:59  
8:50:00  
Back in Tomoeda...  
  
Science class was about to end shortly. The students cleaned the tables, and placed the microscopes back into the shelf. Sakura moaned when she realized that the math quiz was next.  
"Why do we even need math? This is so stupid!" exclaimed Sakura to Tomoyo.  
"Oh Sakura, you're so cute when you're mad," replied Tomoyo.  
"Um, uh, thanks?" replied Sakura blushingly.  
"The quiz shouldn't be too hard. It's on the new material. You know the distributive property and factoring," replied Tomoyo.  
"Oh boy, I better look at my text book before going," replied Sakura  
  
At Seijou High School....  
  
Advanced English was going to end soon, and the students were getting ready to pack up and head to the next class. Yukito grabbed Touya by the hand and handed him a small wrapped box.  
"Give this to her, for her birthday party," said Yukito  
"Why don't you give it to her?" asked Touya.  
"You always hang out with her, so you give it," replied Yukito.  
"Does someone have a crush on Nakuru?" Touya asked teasingly.  
"Ha, I'm just being polite. Didn't you get the invitation for her birthday party?" asked Yukito.  
"Oh that's right, I got it a couple days ago. I might go to that tonight. Are you going?" asked Touya.  
"I can't. That's why I want to give her the gift," replied Yukito.  
"Ok, I'll give it to her at the party," said Touya while he took the wrapped box.  
"Thanks," replied Yukito.  
8:54:58  
8:54:59  
8:55:00  
  
Somewhere over China  
  
Sakura's father was in the plane, first class of course, and was wondering why he was suddenly called to go to the Saharas. It must be really exciting.  
"I hope Sakura and Touya don't mind," he said to himself.  
Back in London, England  
  
Eriol was in the limo and was heading towards the airport.  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm coming to get you," Eriol thought to himself.  
In Tomoeda  
  
Science ended and all the students headed to their next class. Sakura was wondering how bad the math quiz can get. Suddenly, the fire alarm system rings. Totally surprised, everyone in the school starts to head for the fire escapes, just like they were taught in the fire drills. Sakura is confused and starts heading towards the fire escape....  
  
In Hong Kong Airport..  
  
Li had eaten 3 muffins and 2 cartons of orange juice. He was anxiously waiting. The lady at the gate suddenly announced that the plane has arrived, and that they were now boarding. Li pulled out his boarding ticket and handed it to the lady.  
"Enjoy your flight!" said the lady with a smile.  
"Thank you," replied Li  
"Sakura, I'm coming!" Li thought to himself....  
8:59:56  
8:59:57  
8:59:58  
8:59:59  
9:00:00  
More to come..... 


End file.
